The Taste of Death
by Aliah Twilight
Summary: The story of Lily Evans. (That isn't really a summary, I know, but I can't say much without giving away the plot) Please R&R!
1. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: *sighs* Why do I have to do this? I'm sure you all know that J.K.R. owns everything. I own nothing. *runs from the room crying hysterically* No! Don't leave! I'm still here! =D  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at a ficcy, so please bear with me. I absolute LOVE reviews. Flame me if you want, I don't care, as long as you reply. Constructive criticism is always welcome. =P Enjoy!  
  
The Taste of Death  
  
Chapter 1  
Diagon Alley  
  
I sighed. Petunia was out with her boyfriend, Vernon Dursley, again. Much as I'd like to deny it, I was jealous. I've always looked up to her; she's so popular and cool. Except all she's ever seen me as is an annoying little sister.  
  
I wonder if she even remembered that today was my eleventh birthday. Probably not.  
  
A tapping noise suddenly interrupted my thoughts. Glancing up I was astounded to see that tapping the window was a large, tawny owl. Its tapping became even more insistent as it noticed it had my attention. As I continued to stare at it in amazement, I noticed that in its beak, it held a letter.  
  
Slowly, I got up and walked towards the window, and then opened it.  
  
The owl swooped in, and I let out a shriek of surprise. Then, before I could do anything else, it had dropped the letter on my bed and swooped out.  
  
Uncertainly I moved forward and picked it up. Turning it over in my hands, I noticed that in emerald green writing, the envelope was most certainly addressed to me:  
  
Ms. L. Evans The Bedroom Upstairs 7 Godric's Hollow  
  
Slowly, I opened the envelope, and pulled out the letter and read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
I continued to stare in incredulity at the piece of paper, than pulled out the other slip inside the envelope.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
UNIFORM First-year student will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of the following: The standard book of spells (Grade 1) By Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
It was a nasty trick; that was all, I told myself as I stood there staring dumbfounded at the letter, just reading it, and rereading it over and over.  
  
I don't know how long I stood there in total amazement, but suddenly I heard my mum calling, "Lily, we're home."  
  
Instantly, I found that I was leaping down the stairs, shouting, "MUM! LOOK AT THIS!" I shoved the letter into her hands.  
  
I'm not even really sure why I reacted that way, but I had a feeling that this was no trick letter. It just felt-right, as if I belonged at this place. Sure, I had thought it was just a fake, but I was beginning to feel differently about it. I was remembering all the times that things had happened to me that I just couldn't explain.  
  
Like the time after school, when an older boy had been trying to bully me, he suddenly went flying backwards and was pinned against the school wall by some invisible force.  
  
Or the time when my cat had gotten stuck in the tree outside. No one else had been around then, but I remember panicking, thinking that my mum would kill me. He had been my first pet, and I had promised to take care of him. Then, just when I was giving up, the cat suddenly floated down off the tree and into my arms!  
  
And even the time when my dad was forcing me to eat lima beans, and they suddenly tasted like chocolate! Lima beans just do not naturally taste like anything similar to chocolate.  
  
Looking up, a saw a small smile on my mum's lips. "It's just a fake letter, Lily, it doesn't mean anything."  
  
I stared at her for a moment then replied in a dry voice, "It was delivered by an owl. An OWL! What sort of person would deliver a letter by an owl?!"  
  
Mum frowned at me. "Are you feeling alright, Lily? I'm sure that you are just imagining things." She attempted to place her hand on my forehead, but I jumped back. "Come on, Lily, it's your birthday! Time for presents!" she said, deciding that a better tactic would be to change the subject.  
  
And she started walking to the family room. I didn't fail to notice that she was crumpling up the letter, and that once in the room, threw it away.  
  
Pretending not to notice, I opened my presents in record time. I barely even noticed what they were except for the $50-and clothes of course. Then it was time for cake, and my dad kept insisting that I eat more. I felt as if the night would never end! To my absolute amazement afterwards, I realized that I was so preoccupied about the letter, that I wasn't even enjoying my own birthday!  
  
Finally, my parents went up to their room. I tiptoed into the family room, trying not to make a noise. Reaching into the trash can, I grabbed the crumpled letter, and did my best to smooth it out. Then I grabbed all my presents, and did the best I could to walk to my room silently, and make my way upstairs. Quietly, I packed as much clothes as I could fit into my backpack, put in a toothbrush, and a hairbrush, and all my money, which, after tonight, came to a total of $173.42.  
  
Then, grabbing the letter, I made my way downstairs and outside. It never occurred to me to wonder why I, normally a very sensible girl who would never run away from home, was doing this.  
  
However, as I walked down the street, I began to wonder where I should go. I realized that I didn't even know where this 'Hogwarts' was, or how I was supposed to get there. It seemed I didn't know where I was to get my school supplies on the list either. Then, suddenly my question was answered in a very odd way.  
  
I tripped on a rock in the sidewalk and went tumbling down. Next moment, there was a screeching sound. Looking up from the ground, I saw that next to me was a large, purple, three-floor bus. On the side were gold letters that read 'The Night Bus.'  
  
"Wha're ya doin' lyin' there on th' groun'?" A voice asked.  
  
Pushing myself up, I muttered, "I fell."  
  
"Well then, welcome aboar' th' Nigh' Bus!"  
  
"The what?" I asked, staring at him as if he were crazy.  
  
He frowned. "Didn' ya flag us dow'? Stuck ou' your wan' arm, didn' ya?"  
  
"Well, I-" My voice trailed off as I realized what he had said. "Did you say wand arm?" I asked incredulously.  
  
"You arn' a muggle, are ya?" he answered with his own question, now staring at me suspiciously?  
  
"What is a muggle?"  
  
"A non-magic person," he answered still staring at me warily.  
  
"Oh!" I cried, "I got my Hogwarts letter today!" I frowned to myself. How had I known to say that? And it was the right answer, for instantly the young man looked relieved.  
  
"Well, then, it's eleven sickles for a ride, but for 13 you get hot chocolate, and for 15 you a hot water bottle and toothbrush in the color of your choice."  
  
"Err-what's a 'sickle'?" I asked feeling incredibly stupid.  
  
"So ya are from a muggle fam'ly then. How come your ou' 'ere?"  
  
Quickly I tried to think of a good lie that would actually be believable. I decided that it might be best just to tell the man the truth. "My mum didn't want me to go to Hogwarts so I-err-I ran away. Except I-uh-I don't know where to go."  
  
He stared at me in amazement for a moment, then said, "Well I guess I' wouldn' hur' to take ya to the Leaky Cauldron. Well, wha're ya standin' there for, we should be goin'." And with that, he climbed onto the purple bus. After a moment I followed him, and the bus took off with a loud 'bang' that sent me flying backwards.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wake up! We're a' th' Leaky Cauldron!"  
  
"Wha'?" I asked sleepily. I rolled over trying to block out the noise.  
  
"We're a' th' Leaky Cauldron. You gotta wake up!"  
  
"All right, all right," I said, forcing myself to get up. Getting woken up in the morning is one of the worst things that can happen, in my opinion. "What time is it?"  
  
"I's 8:00. I don' think ya ever said your name-?"  
  
"Oh-err-it's Lily-Lily Evans."  
  
"Well, guess you'd better be goin'. Jus' remember, if yer ever wantin' a ride, jus' stick ou' your wan' arm, and the Nigh' Bus'll come!"  
  
I walked off the bus, thanking the man for the help, even as I realized he hadn't told me his name either. The Night Bus took off with a bang, leaving me standing there before I could ask him. Shrugging, I looked at the broken down building that read 'The Leaky Cauldron.' Its looks surprised me. If I hadn't been looking for it, I would have never noticed the building. Shrugging once again, I entered.  
  
I stood there in the doorway, now uncertain of what to do.  
  
Noticing me, the bartender came over. "Can I help you, miss?" he asked.  
  
"Err-the Night Bus said that I should come here."  
  
"Are you a first year than, and from a muggle family I suppose, judging from your lost look?" he asked me kindly.  
  
Uncertain, I just nodded.  
  
"Well, then, why don't you come with me," he said, and led me through the bar and out into a small walled courtyard. I watched as he walked forward and tapped a brick three times, then backed up.  
  
I felt as if my eyes would pop out of my head as I saw the bricks move aside to form a large archway.  
  
The bartender smiled at me. "You just go on in there. Do you have muggle money then? You can go exchange it for wizards' money at Gringotts."  
  
I found that I couldn't take my eyes off the place. It was absolutely amazing.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slowly I walked forward. My attention was so fixed upon the people and stores that I didn't even notice the archway shrink back into a wall as I entered.  
  
I stood there, trying to take everything in.  
  
Deciding if I was to get all the things on the list, I had better start now. Remembering what the bartender had said, I made my way towards the tallest building in the alley. It was snowy white, and had a large sign that read 'Gringotts.'  
  
Slowly I entered through the doors. I gaped in complete amazement. Standing behind tall counters were the oddest creatures I had ever seen.  
  
In an attempt to take my eyes off the creature, I looked around the room. My eyes focused on a second pair of doors, which had a sort of poem on them.  
  
I read:  
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
  
Must pay most dearly, in their turn.  
  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
  
A treasure that was never yours,  
  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
I shivered. That did not sound very nice. Glancing back up at the creature, I swallowed hard, and forced myself to walk forward.  
  
"I'd like to change my money to-to wizard's money," I squeaked.  
  
The thing looked down at me its long fingers gripping the counter. "Of course."  
  
Hastily I took my backpack off and pulled out all my money and handed it to him.  
  
I watched as he counted it, then from stashed it somewhere under the counter and pulled out gold, silver, and bronze coins.  
  
"That is 35 galleons, 16 sickles, and 13 knuts. Good day, to you."  
  
Taking the odd money, I did my best not too run from the bank.  
  
I felt much better, once outside. Now I blended in with the thick crowd of people. I spent most of the day shopping for my school things and staring at all the unfamiliar items in the shops. I spent an especially long time in the book store, Flourish and Blotts. I had always liked reading, and these books were more interesting than anything I had ever read before.  
  
Finally, I had spent 17 galleons 14 sickles and 24 knuts on everything, and there was only 1 thing left on the list. A magic wand.  
  
I made my way to the last shop. It was narrow and shabby. Gold letters that were peeling read: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. In the dusty window of the shop, a single wand lay on a faded purple cushion.  
  
As I entered, a tinkling bell rang somewhere inside the shop. Looking around I saw a spindly chair in the middle of the room. Near the back were rows upon rows of boxes.  
  
"Ah! Who do we have here?" A voice suddenly called. An old man, yet still very energetic, walked forwards.  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
"Never had an Evans before," he said softly, more to himself than to me, I think. "Which is your wand arm?" He asked as he pulled out a tape-measure.  
  
"Err-I'm right handed," I answered uncertainly.  
  
"Hold out your arm, then," he said. The tape measure began measuring all from elbow to hand, from shoulder to elbow, from shoulder to hand.  
  
I realized with surprise that it was measuring by itself.  
  
Finally Mr. Ollivander said, "That's enough." The tape-measure instantly curled up and fell to the floor.  
  
"Ebony, 11 inches, containing a dragon heartstring. Go ahead, give it a wave," he said, handing it to me.  
  
Feeling like an idiot, I waved the wand. I gasped in surprise as Mr. Ollivander went flying backwards.  
  
"No," he said getting up and taking the wand back, "I don't think so."  
  
And on it went, he handed me wand after wand. However the more wands I tried, the happier he seemed to become.  
  
"Try this one," he commanded. "10 and a quarter inches long, and made of willow. It's quite swishy, good for charm work, containing a unicorn hair."  
  
I took the wand; it felt warm in my hands. I waved it, and out shot sparks. On one side, red and gold sparks, on the other green and white. They seemed to merge together as they disappeared.  
  
Mr. Ollivander frowned, and muttered something softly, under his breath.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked.  
  
He looked about to say something, but seemed changed his mind, "Nothing. Nothing at all. That is seven galleons."  
  
I paid for the wand, and left the store making my way back to the Leaky Cauldron, where I hoped I would have enough money to stay for the rest of the summer.  
  
I now had 11 galleons, 1 sickle, and 18 knuts left. Back at the Leaky Cauldron, I paid the bartender, who said his name was Tom, 10 galleons to stay for the rest of the summer until September 1st, leaving me with 1 galleon, 1 sickle, 18 knuts. Sighing, I tried not to think how I would afford to pay for supplies next year. 


	2. The Sorting Hat

A/N: Sorry I don't update that often. (It's not like anyone is reading this anyway.) But I only update when I finish posting a chapter on hp.com. Though I doubt anyone cares, if you want to read as I go along, I try to post everyday on my thread on hp.com. I'd put the link here, but it seems that I am stupid and am unable to figure out how to make a link work on ff.net. So, I guess that was pointless saying what I just did. Oh well. :- D  
  
Brooke: No, this is not just Lily's first year. It's going to be all seven years.  
  
Chapter 2  
The Sorting Hat  
  
The next few weeks passed quickly. I spent my time wandering around Diagon Alley and reading my textbooks, and I even practiced a few spells. It gave me endless amounts of delight when I actually got one to work.  
  
It was a week before September 1st when Tom, the bartender, brought up a problem.  
  
"So, Lily, are your parents going to be picking you up for school?" he asked me casually. I think he had suspicions that I had run away or done something like that, although I had not told him.  
  
"Err-I think they're going to be busy," I said hesitantly.  
  
Tom frowned. "Well I suppose I could arrange for a ride for you if you are in need."  
  
"Would you please?" looking at him with my best puppy-dog eyes.  
  
He laughed, "I supposed I can arrange for a muggle-err, car to pick you up." He was clearly not familiar with the concept of cars.  
  
"Thank you, so much!" I cried happily; glad that now I wouldn't have to find a way there on my own.  
  
"You're very welcome," he told me, smiling. As I walked away, though, out of the corner of my eye I saw a suspicious look on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
On September 1st, a muggle taxi arrived, and helped me load my trunk of supplies into the car. I was glad to get out of the Leaky Cauldron, for the last few days Tom had been pressing me more and more about my family and where I lived.  
  
Arriving at King's Cross, I glanced down at the ticket that Tom had given me. The train left at eleven o'clock from platform nine and three quarters.  
  
I started walking. Platform nine. Platform ten. I stared. Now what was I supposed to do?  
  
I didn't want to ask anyone because they might think I'm insane or something, after all there obviously was not a platform nine and three quarters. I don't believe most people are used to the concept of magic either, which I supposed was how I was supposed to get onto the platform someway.  
  
Then I noticed a woman and her children standing there. They were wearing robes, which, as I had found out in Diagon Alley, were what most witches and wizards wore.  
  
I moved closer to here what the woman was saying.  
  
"Bellatrix, Narcissa, you two go first."  
  
I watched carefully as the two of them started walking towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. I frowned as they suddenly seemed to disappear. What had they done?  
  
"Regulus, you next," she said fondly. He too walked towards the barrier. I tried to watch closer, but just as he neared the barrier, a crowd blocked the way.  
  
I looked back at the woman, who was now focusing her attention on the remaining boy.  
  
"Okay, Sirius, this is your chance. You may have made some foolish mistakes, but this is where the truth will come out. If you get into Slytherin I will be relieved. I suppose it is all right to get into Ravenclaw, but if that hat even considers putting you in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor..." her voice trailed off dangerously. "Now, then, just walk through the barrier between platforms nine and ten and you'll find Hogwarts Express. Go on."  
  
I watched as the boy walked calmly through the barrier. Glad that I wouldn't have to ask the woman how to get to the platform, she didn't seem very friendly, I followed the boy.  
  
On the other side of the barrier, I saw a scarlet steam engine. The platform was packed full of students and parents.  
  
Feeling a bit left out, I just kept walking through the crowd until I found an empty compartment near the end of the train.  
  
I attempted to heave my trunk full of the things I had bought in Diagon Alley onto the train, but only succeeded in getting a few steps.  
  
"Oy, there!" A boy called. "Want some help?"  
  
I smiled at him. "Thanks," I answered as he helped lift the trunk up and into the corner of the compartment. Looking at the boy, I saw he had the most untidy black hair that I had ever seen; it seemed to stick out in every direction. He had hazel eyes, and a long nose. He wasn't ugly, but defiantly no match for the handsome boy I had followed through the barrier.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans, by the way," I introduced myself.  
  
"James-James Potter," he said, flashing a grin at me. "Well I'll see you at school," and he went to a different compartment.  
  
I sat down and pulled out a book that I had bought with some of my remaining money, while I was staying at the Leaky Cauldron. It was quite interesting, as it gave the history of not only the founders of the school, but also the school's protections and history of other great headmasters, and even rumors about secret rooms and passageways.  
  
"Hello," a voice said tentatively.  
  
I looked up. A girl with long auburn hair, a bit darker than my own bright red, was standing the compartment door.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here? All the other compartments are full."  
  
"Go ahead. I'm Lily Evans."  
  
"Kirsten-Kirsten Mignone," she said. "So, what house do you want to be in?"  
  
"I'm hoping for Gryffindor. Ravenclaw would be good too, I suppose. You?" I asked?  
  
"I'd like to be in Gryffindor, too."  
  
We were chatting happily together when a tall woman appeared. "Would you two like anything off the cart?" she asked us.  
  
I shook my head, knowing that I shouldn't spend the last little money I had.  
  
Kirsten seemed to have no such dilemma and pulled out a bunch of silver coins to pay for the chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts every flavor beans, and Pumpkin Pasties.  
  
"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans," I read allowed. "Is there really every flavor?"  
  
"Sure is, my dad won't touch them because he swears he got a bugar flavored one once."  
  
I laughed, as she offered me some and we once again began to chat happily.  
  
The compartment door suddenly slid open, two other girls standing in the doorway. One had strait blond hair and blue eyes. The other had curly brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
The one with blond hair asked, "Can we sit here? Some other kids got mad at us and all the other compartments are full."  
  
"Sure," Kirsten answered. "I'm Kirsten Mignone."  
  
"Lily Evans," I put in.  
  
The blond haired girl smiled, "Nice to meet you two, I'm Kelly Thomas."  
  
"And I'm Christina Tracy," the Brown-haired girl said.  
  
"So, who threw you out?" I asked.  
  
The two looked at each other. Then Kelly answered, "Some other first year girls."  
  
"Yeah," Christina, "Megan Adams, Michelle Tinette, Nicole Stanton, and Kelsey Pierce."  
  
"That sucks," I said. "Anyway, do you think we should change into our robes now?"  
  
We had all just finished changing when the train finally came to a stop.  
  
It was a clear night outside, the stars shining brightly, and a full moon out.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" the largest man I had ever seen called. "Firs' years, follow me," he called. We all followed him down a narrow winding path. Then, just as we turned a bend, Hogwarts came into sight.  
  
It was a large castle, with many turrets and towers. It was perched high atop a mountain on the other side of the lake that now stood in their way.  
  
"Everyone, in a boat," the man called. "And no more'n four to a boat."  
  
Kirsten, Kelly, Christina, who had said she wanted to be called Chris, and I all got into one of the boats.  
  
"Ready?" Hagrid asked. "FORWARD!" he commanded, and the fleet of little boats began gliding smoothly towards the castle.  
  
Then they entered a dark tunnel, and were finally taken to a kind of underground harbor. I guessed that we were underneath the castle right now.  
  
"Everyone here?" the man giant-man asked. "Righ' then," and he walked and pounded three times on a large wooden door.  
  
Immediately the door opened, to reveal a tall black-haired witch, who looked extremely strict.  
  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid," she said as she pulled the door farther open to reveal the entrance hall.  
  
It was defiantly the largest room I had ever been in, with ceilings so high that you could barely see the top. Torches lined the walls, giving the hall an eerie glow. On the other side of the room was a large, marble staircase.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term feast shall begin shortly, but before it does, you must be sorted into your houses. This is a very important ceremony, for while you are at Hogwarts, your house shall be like your family. Classes shall be with your house, you will sleep in your house, and any free time you have, may be spent in you house common room.  
  
"As you may already know, the four houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house has its own history, and all have produced amazing witches and wizards. While at Hogwarts, victories shall earn you house points, whereas rule-breaking shall lose house points. At the end of the year, the person with the most house points is awarded the House Cup.  
  
"The Sorting Ceremony shall begin shortly, in front of the rest of the school. I shall return when you are ready to be sorted. Please, wait quietly." Then she walked off up the marble staircase.  
  
"How do you suppose we get sorted," Kirsten asked uncertainly.  
  
"All you have to do is put on a hat and it does it for you," I said, laughing at them.  
  
"How do you know that?" Chris asked.  
  
"It's in Hogwarts: A History. You should read it; it has everything you would ever want to know about Hogwarts in it, and it's interesting at the same time," I answered her.  
  
"My brother said that it was painful!" Kirsten protested.  
  
"Your brother?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, he graduated from Hogwarts last year."  
  
"Sure sounds like a brother joking, to me," I laughed at her, Chris and Kelly joining in.  
  
She blushed, and then decided that I was better to just laugh along.  
  
"Alright everyone!" a sharp voice called. Professor McGonagall had returned. "Form a line, and follow me," she commanded.  
  
Everyone followed her up the marble steps.  
  
I gaped in amazement as we entered the great hall. And I had thought that the entrance hall was large! Thousands of tiny candles floated in the air, lighting up the whole room. The ceiling was clear was a dark blue, littered with thousands of tiny, glowing dots. I knew from reading Hogwarts: A History that it was bewitched to look like the sky outside. The rest of the students were sitting at four tables, lined with shining golden plates and goblets. Near the top of the hall was another table, at which the teachers sat. Professor McGonagall led us up there until we were standing in front of the teachers table and facing the students.  
  
I watched as Professor McGonagall put a four-legged stool in front of us, and placed on in a pointed black hat, that was patched and looked to be extremely dirty.  
  
Then suddenly, the brim of the hat opened like a mouth, and to my complete amazement in began to sing!  
  
"A thousand years have passed, Since I was newly made. By the founders that lived in the past, That gave me my thinking brains! Gryffindor, where the brave ones lie, So daring, with such nerve. This is where courage is high, Those so kind at heart are best served. Or perhaps you belong in Ravenclaw, Those who are the cleverest. With minds that bring such awe, They are definitely the smartest. Then there is Hufflepuff, Those who are loyal and true at heart. Where belong, those who are tough, For they are hard-workers from the start. Slytherin, for those who seek power, Always full of great ambition. They are full cunning every hour, For power is what sets them apart. So try me on, and let me choose, I'll look into your brain and see Where it is you belong. For I have never yet been wrong!"  
  
The great hall broke out in applause as the sorting hat finished its song.  
  
The Professor McGonagall, who was holding a long roll of parchment, stepped forward and began speaking. "When I call you name, please step forward, place the hat on your head and sit on the stool to be sorted. Adams, Megan."  
  
A girl with her dirty blond hair braided down her back walked forward. She sat there for quite a while before the hat finally shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Andrews, Damon!"  
  
A short boy with brown hair and blue eyes walked forward. He had barely put the hat on when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Black, Sirius."  
  
The handsome boy that I had followed through the barrier walked forward. It seemed like nearly five minutes before the hat shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!" My mind drifted back to what his mother had said about him being in Slytherin. I felt sorry for him.  
  
"Davis, Tyler," became the first Hufflepuff, along with, "Dawson, Dylan"  
  
I swallowed hard as she called my name, "Evans, Lily." Slowly, I moved forward, and put the hat on.  
  
'Ahh!' a voice said in my head. 'I've never had an Evans' before. Where to put you.'  
  
'Gryffindor, in Gryffindor,' I thought over and over.'  
  
'Gryffindor, eh? Are you sure, you would do excellent in Ravenclaw. Or perhaps Slytherin? Slytherin would suit you well also, even if you aren't pureblood, you could become very great. I sense much ambition from you.'  
  
'Well if you are certain, then it had best be,' its voice was suddenly magnified as it shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
I walked weakly over to the table and watched as the rest of the first years were sorted.  
  
"Florez, Keili...Fragger, Chloe...Huddleson, Connor." Professor McGonagall continued to name students until finally, "Lupin, Remus," became a Gryffindor, and "Mignone, Kirsten" was next.  
  
Nervously she walked forward and sat on the stool. It wasn't long before she was joining me at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Newbold, Zoe," became a Ravenclaw. "Pethel, Sarah," was a Hufflepuff.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter," a short boy with brown hair and watery blue eyes became a Gryffindor.  
  
"Potter, James," was next. It was the boy with the messy black hair who had helped me with my trunk. I felt a smile coming onto my face as he became a Gryffindor.  
  
The next two, "Pierce Kelsey," and "Rosier, Mark," were Slytherins.  
  
"Sampson, Jonathon" became a Ravenclaw.  
  
Two more were sorted into Slytherin, "Smith, Terrance," and "Snape, Severus," whom I notice, to my disgust, had very greasy hair, as if he never washed it.  
  
"Snider, Eleanor," was a Ravenclaw.  
  
Then Professor McGonagall called, "Thomson, Kelly," and my friend walked forward. I crossed my fingers for good luck, but it apparently wasn't needed as she immediately became a Gryffindor.  
  
"Tinette, Michelle," became a Slytherin. I frowned suddenly remembering that Kelly and Chris had named the people who were bothering them. I was pretty sure that Michelle Tinette was one of those names.  
  
"Tracy, Christina," was called, and Chris stepped up. The hat took a while with her, and when she was finally sorted into Gryffindor, I realized that I had been holding my breath.  
  
The rest of the sorting went by quickly, finally ending with, "Walter, Larry," who became a Ravenclaw.  
  
An old man with a long white beard and white hair stood up smiling. I guessed that this was the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Welcome, welcome to Hogwarts, everyone. It is a new year, and hopefully shall be just as successful as the last. And without any further ado, I shall let you eat." He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling behind half-moon spectacles. "In other words, dig in."  
  
And food suddenly filled the golden plates set on the tables. It was more food than I had ever seen cooked and ready in my life. Everything imaginable was here. Roast beef, chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, bacon, steak, sausages, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, peas, ketchup, gravy, and every other food imaginable.  
  
I stared at all the food in amazement for a moment then decided to do exactly what the headmaster had said: Dig in.  
  
Finally, when everyone was done eating, the headmaster once again stood up.  
  
He cleared his throat, than began to speak. "First years should note that the forbidden forest is indeed, forbidden, as it is to all students.  
  
"I have also been asked to remind you, by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, that magic should not be used between classes in the corridors.  
  
"For second years and up, Quidditch trials shall be in the second week of the term. Anyone wishing to be on their house team should contact Madam Hooch.  
  
"And now, off to bed with you all!" he cried.  
  
A redheaded boy stood up and called, "First years, follow me, this way." We followed the boy through the corridors until we finally reached the portrait of a Fat Lady, and he stopped.  
  
"Password?" the Fat Lady asked. I felt my jaw drop. Did that picture just move, not to mention talk? As the boy gave the password, 'unicorn', and the portrait swung aside, I wondered if I would ever get used to this magic. 


	3. Hagrid's Secret

A/N: Once again, sorry I don't update that often.  
  
Chapter 3 Hagrid's Secret  
  
I woke up the next morning and made my way down to the great hall by following an older student. If I had tried to go there myself, I probably would have wound up wandering around the school for an hour. The castle was just as big as my book, Hogwarts: A History had said.  
  
I was eating breakfast in the great hall, when to my total amazement, what seemed like hundreds of owls suddenly swooped into the room. I watched as they dropped letters in front of the proper students, and then flew out.  
  
For some reason, everyone at the Gryffindor table suddenly became quiet as they saw a red letter dropped in front of Sirius Black.  
  
"Just open it, Sirius," the boy with the messy hair said. "Better just get it over with before it explodes on you."  
  
I watched as Sirius opened the letter. Suddenly the letter seemed to change. It suddenly levitated above the table, and forming a mouth with the envelope, began shouting.  
  
"I WARNED YOU, SIRIUS! THIS WAS YOUR CHANCE TO FINALLY SHOW THAT YOU BELONG TO THE FAMILY BLACK, AND YOU RUINED IT! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE PUREBLOODS! IF YOU DARE EVEN SHOW YOUR FACE IN THE HOUSE OF BLACK, I SWEAR, SIRIUS, YOU WILL REGRET IT! I AM FURIOUS THAT ANY SON OF MINE COULD BE PUT INTO GRYFFINDOR! IF YOU DARE EVEN SHOW YOUR FACE IN THE HOUSE OF BLACK, I SWEAR, SIRIUS, YOU WILL REGRET IT!"  
  
And then the letter tore itself up and fell on Sirius' plate. Sirius was staring at the pieces in chagrin. "Well," he said finally, "they never were much of a family anyway."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
My first class was History of magic. I found that this was defiantly the most boring class by far, taught by a very old man. It was surprising that he was even still alive, as he droned on in the same boring tone.  
  
However I was convinced that I would get the best grades of my year, and forced myself to take notes on such people as Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball.  
  
Charms was by far my favorite class, taught by a very short Professor. It seemed defiantly the easiest to me, also. Professor would show us the wand movement, give us the incantation, and I could get the spell right with only a couples tries, if not my first.  
  
I also highly enjoyed transfiguration, although it was quite challenging. At first we did was take notes, as a very strict Professor McGonagall walked around the room talking. Then we were given a match, and told to turn it into a needle. I am proud to say that I was one of the two kids in my class who actually managed to do it. The other was Sirius Black.  
  
Herbology was easy, although it did not particularly interest me. Learning different kinds of plants and fungi wasn't my idea of fun. The teacher, Professor Sprout, seemed to thoroughly enjoy the subject however.  
  
Potions class I also liked, taught by a tall man named Professor Porter. He was a lot like Professor McGonagall-very strict. Overall, however he was not unfairly mean.  
  
If there was a teacher that favored some students, it was Professor Lefkowitz. He taught Defense against the Dark Arts, and was head of Slytherin House. The class itself was not very challenging, but Professor Lefkowitz was always unfairly taking away points from Gryffindors. To make things even worse, Gryffindors had that class with Slytherins, and it was obvious that the Professor favored his own House far more over the others. Especially mine.  
  
Lots of my free time, where I wasn't doing homework, I spent outside. I had always enjoyed being outside, and I knew that once it became cold I wouldn't be able to be out as often.  
  
It was when I was wandering around the grounds after class one day, enjoying the cool autumn air, when I saw Hagrid working around his hut.  
  
"Hey," he called over to me.  
  
"Err-hello," I answered hesitantly. He was, after all, twice my size, and did not look very friendly.  
  
"I'm Hagrid," he introduced himself.  
  
"Lily Evans," I answered. Then noticing he was holding out his hand, I shook it, feeling as if my hand was going to be squashed.  
  
"Happy to meet you," he said, smiling cheerfully. "Did you have a good first week at school?" he asked politely.  
  
"Oh, yes, it's very interesting," I answered truthfully. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Weeding," he said shortly, as he strained to pull out the biggest weed that I have ever seen. Weeds just don't naturally grow that big!  
  
"Err-those are some big weeds."  
  
"Accidentally-got-fertilizer-on 'em," he grunted as he pulled at the weed. The weed suddenly came out, and Hagrid, who was not expecting it, fell down.  
  
"Can I help?" I offered, not having anything better to do.  
  
"Nah," he answered getting up, "I'm done for now anyway. If you want, though, you can come inside," he added hopefully. "I jus' made some o' my treacle fudge, if you'd like some."  
  
"Sure," I answered, not realizing what I was saying.  
  
Inside, Hagrid gave me some of his treacle fudge. To my dismay, I found that it was hard as a rock.  
  
Pretending to enjoy his treacle fudge, I found that Hagrid was actually a very kind man, despite his large size. By the time I left his hut, I had definitely made a friend out of Hagrid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
It was the beginning of October when I finally decided that I needed to send a letter to my parents. I hadn't told anyone that I had run away, not even Kirsten. Grabbing a piece of parchment, I went and sat in a corner of the common room, to avoid notice. I sat there for a bit, sucking on the end of my quill, uncertain how to start. Finally I began:  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
I know what I did was bad, but I hope that you'll forgive me for running away. I'd like you to know that I'm safe at Hogwarts, and you shouldn't be worrying. Term ends in June. I'll send you another letter with the exact date, later.  
  
I'm learning loads of new stuff here at Hogwarts. Just yesterday I managed pincushion into a porcupine! That's really advanced magic, at least for first years. We don't start with live animals until our third year. Professor McGonagall got mad at me for messing with magic that is 'too advanced' for me, but I think she was really pleased.  
  
There's also this man, his name is Hagrid, who's Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts. He is the biggest man you've ever seen! I swear, he must be half- giant! But he's really nice; I spend a lot of time with him.  
  
I've also made a bunch of new friends. There's also this boy, James Potter, who I think likes me!  
  
Well, I've got to go now, I hope that you aren't to mad at me.  
  
Love, your daughter,  
  
Lily  
  
I looked it over, changed a few things, and decided that it was good enough. I've never been very good at writing letters. I had done my best to apologize quickly and then try to distract them with other information.  
  
Sealing it, I took it up to the owlery and sent the letter off with one of the school owls.  
  
I was on my way back to the common room to finish some homework, when I heard the some Professors talking in the teacher's lounge.  
  
Curiously, I went closer to the door.  
  
"-recruiting giants," I heard Professor McGonagall say. "Are we just going to ignore this growing threat until it gets too big to handle? Already half the tribes have been convinced to settle their differences and come together."  
  
"We do not know who is behind this," Dumbledore said. "Nor do we have any proof that the giants are not gathering together of their own accord."  
  
"But what if this turns out to be another Grindelwald, Dumbledore? What will everyone say when they learn we had suspicions and took no action?"  
  
"I am afraid that without proof, we can do nothing, my dear Professor. Only hope. Would you like a lemon drop?"  
  
"No," Professor McGonagall answered, rather sharply.  
  
I heard footsteps, as someone was leaving the room. Quickly I began walking back to the common room. Once I turned the corner I slowed, glad that the teacher had not stopped me and asked what I had been doing.  
  
Someone was gathering the giants. For what purpose, I wondered. To make an army? I knew from my readings that giants were over all not very friendly with wizards. What would make them suddenly gather together for one? I could only come to one conclusion in my mind. The giants were afraid of the wizard, and according to every book I have read, giants are not easy to scare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
It was Halloween night. I sat at the Gryffindor table with Kirsten, Chris, and Kelly, listening to Nearly Headless Nick drone on about how he always hated this time of the year.  
  
Kelly, unfortunately asked him why that was, giving him even more room to complain about not being part of the headless hunt. He even popped off his head so that it hung on by the smallest amount of skin. It was actually quite disturbing, seeing someone pull their head off, even if he [I]was[/I] dead.  
  
Looking up at the teachers table, I noticed that Hagrid was missing. Wondering why he was missing, I excused myself and headed down to his hut on the edge of the forbidden forest. Hagrid had told me that Halloween was his favorite holiday, so why was he missing it?  
  
As I neared Hagrid's hut, I heard two voices speaking. One I recognized as Hagrid's. The other, however was one I had never heard before.  
  
"-could use a person like you," a cold, sly voice was saying.  
  
"What do you mean a 'person like me,'" I heard Hagrid answer suspiciously.  
  
"I am sure you are aware what I mean," the cold voice answered.  
  
"I don't think I do," I heard Hagrid retort.  
  
"Oh, I know about your dear mother Hagrid. I know that you are half- giant."  
  
I nearly gasped aloud. Hagrid really [I]did[/I] have giant blood? And I had always thought he just had big bones.  
  
"W-what do you want then?"  
  
"You could be useful in getting your mother to help gather the giants, Hagrid. I would very much appreciate your help. I always reward those who are helpful, Hagrid."  
  
Then I heard the sound of a chair scraping the floor.  
  
"I shall come back on December 1st, awaiting your answer."  
  
Hearing the man's footsteps as he began to leave Hagrid's hut, I looked quickly around. The only place I saw that could hide me was in Hagrid's gigantic weeds, which he had never successfully finished pulling. Hastily, I dived in them and lay flat on the ground, only lifting my head a bit to see around me. I was hard to see through the thick weeds, but I saw two feet walking towards the forbidden forest. After the man had finally disappeared into the forest, I got up.  
  
Cautiously, I went and looked in Hagrid's window. He was sitting at his table, a worried look upon his face. I didn't think he would be going anywhere soon, but he might suddenly get the urge to tell Dumbledore what had happened right now. It wouldn't be very surprising if he did.  
  
Hoping that he wouldn't suddenly leave his hut, I jumped out of the weeds and sprinted back to the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Back safe in the Gryffindor common room, I was able to think over everything that I had just seen. Or rather, heard.  
  
Hagrid was half-giant. I couldn't get over that shock.  
  
Then I thought back to the conversation that I had heard between Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore. Was this the same man who was recruiting the other giants? I wondered if I should tell Professor Dumbledore, but decided that Hagrid would tell him and he could figure it out for himself. Not to mention I met get in trouble if I said that I had been eavesdropping on two teachers.  
  
Yes, it would be better to let Hagrid handle it. I wouldn't even tell anyone what had happened. Not even Kirsten. 


End file.
